Peter and Bella: a love of a lifetime
by Mikkigray111
Summary: Just a story about Bella and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's pov:

Names Peter. I am sired to a Jasper Whitlock. Or Cullen as many know him by. He changed me to fight amongst the newborns. Him and his sire Maria made an army to supposedly protect themselves. Well Maria say. And that nothing really cause cause she was horrible. Anyway Jasper and I became like brothers. And I was a great asset to the team. Although my so called gift wasn't really a gift if you know what I mean. I just knew things. Although I can't see the future.

Years later I meet Charlotte and thought she was my mate. I loved her really from the moment I saw her. I even stood up against the God of war for her. Jasper helped us escape after that. Because I knew it was the right time we went to help jasper escape months later.

Anyway back to me. I was 19 when I was changed. A really good looking guy I like to think. Really kinda a home body and not a lot of friends. Course when you own a ranch and live in the middle of the woods it's not a real interesting place for children to want to go. Well that is other an ranch raised child. I mean really horses and pigs and cows not my idea of a good time. I did like the open space and how bright the stars shine. I'm sure heaven must be so amazing if the earth looks this beautiful.

I was wondering through the trees on night after I helped ma out in the field and put my sister Lilith to sleep. Like usual I couldn't sleep so I went for a night time stroll. I was walking towards a clearing or meadowy place when I heard screaming and growling. Usually a normal person would run away and not look back but I'm not normal and I ran to see who was screaming. Thought maybe I could help them but no turns out it was jasper and a few other members of the army Maria had put together recruiting other people. I did try to fight them off but in the end jasper was a lot stronger than me and won. I was immortal. Let me tell you turning was the worse thing I've ever had to go through all the burning and losing your whole life not something I would want to repeat.

So like I was saying was 19 when I was changed. Jasper taught me everything I would need to know in fighting. I became his second in command. A few years after me Charlotte was changed. We became close and when it was time to get rid of some of the newbie vamps Charlotte was in the line up. I knew I needed her and so I helped save her life. I'm sure jasper never believed that she was my mate but he backed down and that night while Maria was preoccupied with a newbie jasper got us out.

We bought a ranch and began only eating off the scum of the earth. Char and I got close but it really only became sorta like a brother sister thing. And she was fun to hang with so I kept her.A few weeks later I had this feeling Jasper needed us so we came back for him. We headed for the ranch. He lived with us until I told him to go a small dinner to meet up with his mate. I told him it would lead me to my mate later. We were brothers and he trusted me. That is his story not mine.

So me and Charlotte were pretty much companions after that. She was always looking for her mate and I just liked to travel. My gift would go off and we would were nomad up until about 4 days ago. I had gotten a call from jasper asking if I could get his room ready. Him and a human girl we're coming down. Alice Jaspers mate would be joining them the next day.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Ring ring

"Hey fucker are y'all home."

"On the way now. Had a feeling you'd need me shit head what's up."Silence

"Bro what."

"Well I'm on way Captain seems as Edward tried killing a human today at school. And I figured we bring her to you to keep her safe."He must have been Joking right a human among human drinkers really.

"Major you could have just taken her home. Doesn't she have family." She had to have family right?

"Yeah we did after the attack but her dad or mom was not there. Alice had a vision and we are now tracking them. She wouldn't be safe alone there. Plus she's changing."

Geez he was the freaking god of war. He alone would keep her safe. But again my gut feeling said to protect this human so I of course went along with it.

"Can't you take her to your house jas. I haven't been you know hanging with humans like you and your the damned God of War. You can protect her. Plus I'm pretty sure the change will be fine. Keep her major."

"Really fucker I already did that and she didn't take things so well. So listen can we come or not."

My gift took this time to start acting up. Sometimes it really got on my nerves."Listen jas I have this feeling that we totally need to get her here. She'll be in danger if stay. And jas one more thing you are going soft. All those animals your greeting is making you weak man. If your trying to help the human than you probably should be drinking from humans."

"Thanks captain I owe you one. And I'm doing the animals thing for Alice so lay off." He half growled the last part out. I never understood why he agreed to to that life. I mean he was the major after all. I guess you do stupid things for love.

"Bye major."

"Bye ass hat."

~~~~End of flash back~~~~~

They had showed up a day and a half later. She was not at all happy to be torn away from her dad but understood. I loved her though from the minute I saw her. She was my mate. Long brown hair and dark muddy brown eyes that you could look at forever. And her body was so amazing. She would perfect for me. And today was going to be my chance to be alone with her. My gift had been going off telling me to take her to the clearing I found a few months back when I was hunting. I just new she would love it. A beautiful place for a beautiful girl. I was the luckiest vamp to have her by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

Hi I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella. I'm originally from Phoenix Arizona but moved to Forks Washington to live with my father Charlie after my mom got remarried. I'm 17 and a junior in high school.

Anyway on my first day at a new school I meet one of the Cullen's. He was in my first period biology class. Darn reddish brown hair. Well pretty much the color of rust. And gold eyes that were feighting to look at. But still looked like a model. The class was full so I had to sit by him. He was acting really weird. He kept staring at me holding his pale white hand over his mouth and nose. It was like I stunk. I know that wasn't the case because I had bathed this morning and smelled like my cherry pie bath salts and wash. My shampoo and conditioner was also cherry. By the time lunch came around I had learned quite a few things about the Cullen kids. Let's just say it all was as I expected and strange to say the least. 'I would definitely have to put in some research.' I thought to myself.

On my way to the table after getting my food I tripped. I ended up falling mouth first into the Cullen table. I got up and was checking my self for injuries when someone grabbed me up hard and flung me out the back of the cafeteria door. The pain was so intense I was screaming.

I heard a high pitched scream "noooo."

"Edward how could you do that."

"Someone call Carlisle. She's dying." Another person said.

I was being lifted off the ground and put in a car after that. I only thought it was a car though. My eyes were shut and i was still screaming and thrashing. When the car finally stopped I was being lifted again. Time was standing still.

Once in the house I was laid on a bed. I clung to my rescuers shirt and finally decided to open my eyes. I was safe. The room was a forest green color with walls of books and CDs. The four poster bed was dark mahogany and the sheets were forest green. The fall wall was just made of glass. You could see the tall forest trees. It was the prettiest thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I released the shirt I was holding on to and finally looked into my rescuers face. He was beautiful. His hair a honey gold with light blonde streaks. It was messy and disheveled. But also so perfect like he made it that way and he eyes were goldish red with flecks of brown to them. No as bad as Edward's had been in biology. And a lot more calmer too. I wanted to know more about this man next to me.

I was getting ready to say something but he beat me to it.

"Hello I'm Jasper and your are in my house. You had an accident in school. We had to save you. My father Carlisle has been taking care of you for the past hour. And he thinks it's best we tell you what happened and what we are. Don't be afraid though we wouldn't hurt you. And we sent Edward away to help him control himself." I wasn't sure I really was ready for the truth but I figured if he saved me at least he wouldn't hurt me.

"You won't hurt me. You saved me." I think I kinda scared him cause the look on his face was priceless.

"I'm Bella by the way."

Yea real smooth I know but can't help it nothing comes out the way I want it to when I'm talking to beautiful people. My rescuer,jasper, spoke again this time in a very serious manner which I had to admit kinda scared me. "The best way to tell you this is to be forward with it. We are vampires. Edward almost killed you today. Well technically you are a vampire too. And technically dead." Jasper put me in a sleep like state. I felt like I was sleeping. It was weird.

I vaguely remember Jasper on the phone to someone but it wasn't till we got to another place that I realized that we weren't in forks any more. And I still hadn't come to grips with the whole 'we are vampires' I woke for the second time, not really woke but you know what i meant, I was in log cabin looking room. A deer head was even mounted on the wall. It was definitely a hunters house I thought to myself. I heard voices down stairs talking about me.

"Major you know as well as I do even if you find her mom and dad she can't go home again. She is to important and the Volturi will get involved and she would die not to mention all of us."

"Peter we can't make her stay. She is a new born. And it doesn't help. She's scared of me and you have red eyes she'll be terrified of you."

"Jas just use your damn southern charm and talk to her. She's my mate. We need to keep her safe. Now let's go see if she wants to hunt." I'm his wha? Did that red-eyed vamp just call me his mate? Like as in soulmate? Oh no no no no that can't be. Can it?He could eat me. Right? And hunt? Like killing people. I'm not even that hungry. I mean sure there's a ache in the back of my throat but otherwise I'm good.I decided that this was a great time to make myself known. So I stretch and groan making my way to the bathroom. There was a light knock on the door.

"I forgot to pack you clothes sorry. But I laid out a shirt and boxers on the bed. I'll wash the ones you are wearing so you can feel comfortable. Sorry again about all this. When you get dressed come down we will have breakfast ready and we would like to chat."

"Thanks and okay. "

I walk over and lock the door then turn on the shower. When in the shower I can think of nothing but the conversation that they were having.

~~~~~~three days later~~~~~~

We talked for hours that day of course I understood the safety risks and agreed that it was in my best interest to stay in the company of my rescuer and his friend/brother/vamp he sired. Peter, or the Captain as Jasper calls him, was quite cute. Tall, blonde, oh so sexy. He was sex on a stick. I wanted to lick him. After the shock of being mated to a vampire wore off I was so excited. And I found myself falling more and Peter was taking me to a special place he had found. We were finally going to get the alone time.

"You ready to go babe." Swoon.

"Yup."

We ran. It took like two minutes. We were in a meadow of sorts. It was beautiful. After a few hours the sun starts shining through the trees. Peter was glowing like an angel. I couldn't take me eyes away. I was in awe of his beautifulness.

"You are so beautiful Peter."

I reached out to touch his arm and chest. He closed his eyes at my touch. Then wrapped his arms pulling me to him. I gasped at the feeling of our skin touching. We sank to the ground and he just held me.

"No my love you are the beautiful one." With that he turned me around to face him and we kissed.

It was soft at first but got needy quick. I hungered for his lips and body. I only stopped to catch my breath. Then we were at it again. We decided to stop when I became dizzy and just laid my head on his chest. Soon after I feel asleep. Today had been the best day of my life. Soon I'd have to ask when I could be changed. I wanted to be with my new family forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's pov:

So yea Jasper here.

Taday was going like any other. Well it was at first.

I went hunting in the early morning so I'd be ready for school. I had asked my brothers if they wanted to go of course only Emmett wanted to go. I took down a few dear and a bear.

Anyway after I returned home to find the family in the living room going over a vision Alice had.

"Edward really she's your singer and going to be my best friend. Why go. You'll kill her. She's going to important. We will love her someday."

"I will not be ran out of my family over a human girl Alice. Plus I have better control than you or Jasper. I can make it through school I'm sure. I mean give me credit." He was being cocky. I took this take to walk in the room and sit next to Alice.

"So what's going on."

So after explaining the vision to me and a few fights. We all agreed for Edward to stay. We would just keep him away from me when it happened and pray he doesn't kill her in school or on school property to expose us.

By 6 am I had gotten in the sho'er and by 730 I was ready and waiting on the others for school. We of course took Edward's Volvo. Which I hate. But convenient for school. We reached the school with plenty of time to spare.

The school day was going fine and even lunch had been pretty decent. Edward seemed to be hold up well. That was until she tripped on our 's when her friend Angela was explaining about the 'Cullen's'. Well they were in line getting their food then trying to find a table to sit at. It was rather interesting reading all the emotions that Isabella was putting off when she looked in our direction. Curiosity, shook, and lust was in the mix too but she was manly curious. She was analyzing us. Determined to fine out what we were. Rosalie had moved her chair to find better lighting. Isabella hadn't been watching her step and tripped and blood was pooling out her lip. I pretty much quit 's when it pretty much happened. Edward was grabbing her faster than I thought was possible and dragging her back to the woods. We all followed of course. We got there just when he bite her neck and began to drink.

"Noooo." Alice screamed. As if that would help.

"Edward! How could you do that. "Alice was sobbing into roses chest. Rose maybe vain but she didn't like killing innocent humans. Emmett took this opportunity to yank Edward away. I ran over to catch her as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Someone call Carlisle. She's dying."

I carried her to the car and in a few minutes me and Alice had her had her in the bed and then we just waited.

~~~~~few hours later~~~~

She started to stir. Clenching to my clothes. She finally opened her eyes to stare at me. Well is after she glanced round the room first. She was about to say something but I wanted to interrupt her. I needed her to hear what I wanted to say.

"Hello I'm Jasper and your are in my house. You had an accident in school. We had to save you. My father Carlisle has been taking care of you for the past hour. And he thinks it's best we tell you what happened and what we are. Don't be afraid though we wouldn't hurt you. And we sent Edward away to help him control himself."

Please say something.

Before I could finish what I was saying to her she decided that she was going to take the time to speak.

"You won't hurt me. I can see that. You saved me."

I looked at her dumb founded. Sincerity rang clear in her voice and emotions. I smiled.

"And I'm Bella." She smiled. But it was now or never she had to know what my family and I was she had to know what she smile faded as I began the harsh reality.

"The best way to tell you this is to be forward with it. We are vampires. Edward almost killed you today. Well technically you are a vampire too. And technically dead. He bite you. I'm so sorry."

She didn't respond but her heart picked up and her emotions were every where. I couldn't take it anymore. I sent her into a sleep like state. Alice came in then. You better call Pete. Jazz we are going to need him. And he might be able to calm her. Hm she must have had a vision. But why would Peter calm her. If she was terrified of me she'd be pissing herself when she saw him. But you never bet against Alice so I did what I had to.

~~~~~~phone call~~~~~

Ring ring ring

"Hey fucker."

"Hey shithead"I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"Are y'all home."

"Just got home. My knower went off. Had a feeling I was needed. What's up?"Stupid all knowing yoda. I growled in my head.

"Well you know just Edward attacking a human today. Look listen I need to bring her there." I had to admit I didn't know if and char would be up for it. But again never bet against Alice.

"You have to be kidding me right. Take her back to her family major. I'm a human drinker. And I haven't been around humans like you."

"Captain, we tried taking her home but her dad wasn't home and her mom lives in Florida. Plus she's changing. We can't keep her at our house she freaked out when I mentioned vampires. Plus Alice had a vision."

"You are the most feared vampire Jasper. The God of freaking war really you can handle a newborn."He sighed.

"But sure. Bring her. But I don't know what the point is."

Thank god. I thought for sure he'd put up more of a fucker. We'll be there in a few days. Alice will follow me in a few days. She has some things to settle before she can join us. I better go. Tell char for me."

"Later major."

"Captain"

I hung up.

~~~~~end of Phone call~~~~~~

Alice came in to redress Bella in something more comfy.

"Every thing is set we'll leave for Texas as soon as your done."

We were on the road for a day and half. Char was hunting when we got there and Peter met us at the door. I laid her on the bed in peter's room and walked out. When she came out her state of unconsciousness she would not be happy. I didn't really feel like fighting her that soon. I walked into the living room and took my gift away from her. Peter took that time to talk.

"Major you know as well as I do even if you find her mom and dad she can't go home again. She is to important and the Volturi will get involved and she would die not to mention all of us."He had a point a human even changed if gifted would always be on the volturi list for the guard or kill them and anyone who helped them hide. But I had a certain urge to protect the girl. Not a mate like a sister. Which was odd.

"Peter we can't make her stay. She is a newborn. And it doesn't help that She's scared of me and you have red eyes she'll be terrified of you."

"Jas just use your damn southern charm and talk to her. She's my mate. We need to keep her safe." Brotha from anotha motha say what? He can't be serious can he. He must have saw the question in my face cause he went on.

"Yes major you heard right. As soon as I saw her I knew. Now let's go see if she wants to hunt. She must be starved."

After she hunted we came back to talk to her. She was really said that she couldn't see her dad anymore but she really understood. She didn't want to bring danger to him or anyone she loved. Before we knew it three days were up. Alice came yesterday and char and her and Bella all went shopping. Today Peter was fidgeting in anticipation. He was going to ask Bella out for a day trip. I think he was going to tell her he loved her. Alice told me they were going to be closer that after. They were laughing when they came back. We all went into the living room too chill. I smiled. This girl has changed us all so much in so little time.

Hey I know this isn't a story about Jasper but I couldn't help it.I love Jasper too. And I mean he was the one that saved Bella. Thanks For reading. Your author, candi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov:

A month later:

Things have definitely been different for me over the last month. First I get attacked by a blood thirsty veggy vampire out to drink my blood, then I get saved by an angel that turned out to be bothers of said vampire, and finally I meet my mate in my sexy human drinker vampire. In my eyes things were pretty crazy. Some in a good way. Others really not so much.

After those first few days things where settling down. I settled into a routine. My newborn abilities were starting to fade. Jasper and my Peter told me they would teach me how to fight so for the last few weeks we would train and hunt. We would take a break and relax talking then we'd train more as the sun would was later that night when Peter said his gift was going off. It would seem that we are going to have a fight on our hands. A big one from what I understood. Peter and Jasper were immediately in beast mode strategizing and calling people to come help us fight. I know that the more help the better. But it was still a bit scary. I may not be a human but most of their friends fought with them in the wars. Most were nomadic. They acted on instinct and could kill you easy. Peter came in then and I was brought back to the present.

He looked over at Jasper."Call the Cullens. We are going to need their help."

"You sure Peter. They don't really like Me after I left Alice."

" they are going to have to get over it. This will involve them too."

"Fine but if Edward or Alice upset or hurt you or Bella I'm going to get pissed."I chose that time to speak up.

"It will be okay big brother. Nothing will happen I will make sure of that."

I gave him a hug. Then we decided that another training session was needed. After a few hours of training and hunting me and Peter needed alone time. We went to our room.

~~~~~~lemon~~~~~

He started kissing me. His hands going up under my shirt to massage my breast.I meaner deepening the kiss as out tongues danced with the other. Stoping to take off my shirt and my right nipple in his mouth. Licking and me on and making me moan in pleasure as he goes to the left god how I loved this kisses his way down to the top of my rips them off along with my underwear. And kisses down my center licking my clit as he puts two fingers in me.

"Oh fuck. Yes baby. Oh god don't stop."

I am getting so close to coming. I can feel it. He goes faster with his fingers inserting one and sucking on my clit.I cum all over his his name as I come.

He pulls his fingers out and licks them."Oh god Bella you taste so good sugar."

"It's your turn now. Strip so I can show you what I got."

He does as he told.I get on my knees in front of him. I suck him off and swallowed everything licking him clean when I'm done. He lays me back on the bed and inters me. I moan at the sensation. Arching my pounds the fuck outta me.

"Oh fuck Peter. Yes. Right there. Faster. Oh god. Harder. Oh shit. I'm gunna come."

" that's right baby come for me. Oh fuck I'm going to come too."

We both come together. He pulls out and lays next to me.

~~~~~~end of lemon~~~~~~~

He covered us up and read to me as spent the rest of the night blissfully enjoying each other's company. I love my man. Tonight was the best night. And soon we won't have much time to ourselves so it was special. We got dressed and joined Jasper down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's Pov:**

 **The telephone call**

"Hello"

"Carlisle its Jasper. Listen somethings come up and Peter told me to call you. How long will you take to get here."

"We are on the way now. Alice called about any hour ago saying that you need us. We should be there by early morning."

"Awe. My little pixie. How I love her. Ok we'll see you then. Be safe. We'll explain more when you get here."

"Goodbye for now my son."

"Goodbye. Love you."

And with that we hung up.

 **Bella's Pov:**

Coming down the stairs I we could hear the tail end of the conversation. Jasper's family would be here in the morning. Although I was happy for him I was also nervous. I mean it was his brother that killed me. And forced me to live like this. They all may hate me after Jasper leaving to help me.

Peter could see that I was feeling down. He placed a kiss on my head and told me everything was going to be okay. That he wouldn't let anyone or anything else hurt me. I smiled up at him and pulled him over to the couch.

 **Peter's Pov:**

"So jazz what's up? Is the Cullens coming?" I laughed. Of course they were.

"Yes as you might have heard they are going to be here in the morning and Alice will be back later tonight."

His pixie of a wife stayed for a few days and was gone again before I could blink. She was having a meeting of the seers I guess you could say. Apparently she goes somewhere every 10 years. It was all stupid to me but what ever floats her boat.

"So what are the plans boys. We have to be on our guard."

My beautiful mate was so inquisitive. I love that about her. I know she is like us, but I can't help but be possessive.

"As you might have hear baby, the Cullen's will be here in the morning. Alice will be here tonight. Once everyone gets her we are going to train them. I am going to call some our friends from back in our day with Maria that also escaped. They are going to be needed. Some of them won't be here right away though. But Alistair(sorry don't know how to spell his name), Caleb, Joel, and Garrett will be here in a few days from the time I call them. There is a nomad group that will need to taken care of first as they are killing people for Maria. I also believe that we might have to call in your mutt friends. They will scare some of the newborns and Maria won't be able to see them like Alice can't. After the fighting between the nomads we have maybe a few days so we will train more. Your inner vampire needs to come forward so me and the major will help you with that first. Now enough talking lets get to it."

"Before we start your training though go ahead and make the phone call to Jacob Black. He will tell you all about the wolves. And don't worry your a vampire and they won't hurt you."

She picked up the phone and made the call. Turns out he hadn't turned yet. And his dad talked to Bella. And as she was on the phone Jacob phased in the living room. He was running toward his dad growling. Or that's what Billy's said before bidding her good bye. I left her with Jasper as I went to make my phone calls. After I was done I went to living room to find Bella laying back. She was trying to bring forth Izzy, her inner vampire. I went to stand next to Jasper as Bella started changing. Izzy appearing.

 **Izzy's pov:**

I was happy that they were finally letting me through. I was going have my say in things. And one way or another I was going to prove I wasn't a puss and neither was Bella.

When I finally opened my eyes I found the major and the captain. When I saw my mate in the captain, I got off the couch and when to him giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster. He of course kissed me back. It wasn't until Jasper cleared his throat that we pulled apart.

"You know it is rather annoying to watch you to and then feel all that lust."

"Well Major I can't help how sexy my mate is."I stuck my tongue out at him. He of course laughed.

"You are a tame inner vampire. I guess Bella is still there in you then. Just like the Major is here in me. And the other way round"

"Well enough of the mushy shit. Let's get done to busy.

We took hours pulling me and Bella back out. She was getting as annoyed with all this as I was. Peter being the all knowing cryptic man he was took noticed and allowed a break. I would have to remember that later.

And after an hour break, I thought it would be best to test our shield.

 _I'm not ready Iz._

Bella didn't have faith, but that's why she had me.

 ** _Relax Bella. We go this just sit back and watch the magic happen._**

It was a long night. And Alice came back we called it a night.

Me and Peter spent the rest of the night making love and cuddling. We only stopped when we heard the arrival of our guests. And I was pretty sure I'd be sticking around for that. Fucking Cullen's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Izzy's Pov:**

We came down and waited for the Cullens to exit their cars. When they finally emerged I was on edge. I got a feeling something was about to happen. Peter had the same feeling because he put me behind him slightly. We both started growling.

The doc spoke up with his necklace bared. At least he knew what to do. "I know that you barley know us Bella, but we come to help not cause trouble." He then faced my mate. "We are truly sorry scaring your mate Peter." Carlisle tried coming closer. Jasper stopped him.

"Carlisle if you value you and your families live I would move away. My Captain is out and will kill you and anyone else he sees as a threat right now. And by the way that's not Bella that would the Captains mate Izzy. I haven't seen her in action yet but if she's the Captains mate she will be lethal. Back away." Carlisle bowed to us then backed away. But I was still on edge and out the corner of my eye I saw Edward inching his way forward. I turned toward him. Growling.

"You better not move anymore boy. I'm warning you. You will lose your head and will burn. It's because of you that I'm a vampire. The only that's saved your ass so far is I've found my mate. And the Major is right names Izzy. Mistress of death. Or call me General." God how I loved being cocky.

"You are no better than anyone here." Blondie said. "You're nothing but a newborn with a cocky problem. A bitch" She didn't even get to finish her thought. I had her by the neck about to tear her head off.

 _I know you want to kill her but you can't Jasper cares a bit for her. You would be upset if you hurt him. He's your brother._

 ** _Uh fine. But next time I won't be so nice. She's a bitch. And she's quite annoying._**

I had to admit Bella was right. It would hurt Jasper. I loved him like a brother and so I let her go. After that we ended up going inside. And after hours of long conversations things were starting to calm down and so I let Bella have the control back.

 **Bella's Pov:**

I have to say every timeI'm Izzy I feel weird. She's me of course but different. Like two people in one. And everything that happens is kinda fuzzy to me but I can hear what's going on. But the more she's around the safer I feel. I mean sure I'm a vampire, I can take care of myself; but she is confident. She speaks her mind. She doesn't care, she just does.

I took Peter up to our room so he could calm down. He still had been on edge. I knew if Jasper were to give him the command; Peter would kill them all. But Maria was coming so we needed the Cullens help.

"Come on baby come back to me. It's me and you baby. No one can get us in here. I need you. Come back to me." Nothing. "Come on baby I love you please." I wasn't beyond begging.

I started running my hand up arm and down his chest. He started purring. "Oh baby take me. Take me and come back to me." He threw me on he bed hard cracking the frame. Thus started our night in love making.

 **Jasper's Pov:**

After we heard the moaning picking up in Bella and Pete's room, we resumed our conversation that we were all were having.

"All Alice told us was that your sire was creating a big army and may get help with some among the Volturi. We don't know much of anything else son. And as soon as we got the news, we got here as fast as we could. We truly want to help you both. And also Bella and Peter too. I know they don't trust us very much after what Edward and Rosalie have done,but I know with time we can show them that we love them too."

"Carlisle what you must understand is that Bella had her whole world ripped away from her because Edward couldn't control himself. Even with super self control; there's no way she could have gone back to her mom dad or stepdad." I looked at Edward then.

"Although I know that you sorry, it doesn't change what you did. You all have to gain her trust and love. And Rose you have to get off your high horse. Bella's title would mean a lot to our world. The Volturi will fear her just the same as they fear me. We Whitlocks could rule if we wanted. If you are yo stay here you will give Bella her respect. Now go cause we train bright and early in the morning."

With that we said our goodbyes for the night. I hoped tomorrow went better than it did today. If not I'd be letting Bella show everyone why she was the Mistress of Death.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's pov:

"No not like that. Emmett focus. Esme now is not the time to play nice. Jasper be carful. Alice don't really rip things off Edward." Ugh. We had a lot to go through before we were ready. These bastards weren't going to be ready anytime soon. I sighed. "Trade partners. Carlisle with Emmett. Esme with Alice. Rose you'll be with Edward. Jasper time for the major to play. Izzy give him hell. Ready? Began." I loved watching Bella spare with my brother. They were matched perfectly but I think that Izzy was a bit better. As I knew she would be.

Ugh. "STOP." Again I say ugh. "Izzy you partner up with Alice. Teach her how to make that spin throw. Jasper" I stopped myself at his glare. "I mean Major. Spare with me. The rest of you watch."

I let the girls spare first. I am a gentleman after all.

"You have to get the air. Once you got the air yo can grab ahold of them throwing them over you as you it the ground. Come at me..I'll show you how it's done" my baby let her get a few rounds on her but out of the blue she took Alice off guard and flipped her on her ass holding her on the ground by her throat. That's my girl. Once she let her go and got off her, she said. "That's how you do a flip throw." Alice was pissed. She hated when someone got something past her gift. They went a few more rounds. Alice never flipped Bella.

It was mine and Jaspers turn. "Come on Major our turn let's show them how to really put on a show. Don't take it easy on either." He had a cocky smug smile on his face. "Never Captain. Not in my nature." I was sore after but I had to show them. They can't be pusses.

We spent most of the morning and early afternoon training. We had covered all of newborn fighting. We still had to train advance mode. That was later. Around 3 o'clock everyone decided to go for a group hunting trip. Me and Bella decided to stay home . We would hunt tonight. I just anted to show my love just how proud of her I was. It was time for Bella to meet the Captain.

Bella's pov:

I loved being with Peter in Captain mode. It was sexy. It was rough yet soft. He had me coming more times than I could count. And we didn't stop till the next morning. And the reason we stopped then was because of training. I could stay in bed with my Captain all the time. Oh how I loved the things he did to me. His tongue wa my favorite.

Training went the same as yesterday. This time however it was my time to take charge. I was a bit harder in them then Peter was. Course I hated them for what happened to me. Even though it wasn't but ones fault. And today was my day to get back at him.

"Okay sparing lesson. Edward, you and I will be partners. Pete, love, you will be with Emmett and Jasper you will take on your wife. Pete, you are to practice kicks with Emmett. And Jasper you will be teaching Alice how to expect the unexpected. Edward, you are first. Ready?" He nodded. Oh buddy boy, you have no idea what coming. I let Izzy have full control then.

Izzy's pov:

It was about time Bella let me have full reign. Eddie boy was going down.

After an hour he gave up. He knew I had is ass. I would have gone for kill too but I didn't want the major getting into trouble. Didn't want to hurt his chances with 'ma and pa' Cullen. I just got up and gave the floor to Pete. I loved watching him spare. Truthfully I got turned on by him.

And with the Cullen women here I loved showing him who belonged to who. He would say I belonged to him first but by the end he was screaming that he was mine. I had laughed at him the first time I got him to say it. I loved it though.

-time skip-

The Cullens have been here a week. At first Bella and I wouldn't go near them. Well unless we could fight em. But I hit it off with Rosalie, the blonde super model. True she was bitchy but so was I. Bella and Alice did get a little closer, but she was hesitant to get close to any of them really. Then there's Emmett, the built like wrestler but goofy as shit. He was my big teddy bear softy of a brother. Me and Bella loved him like we cared for Jasper. I didn't like or trust Edward. I had to keep Bella away from his sneaky ass. And she agreed that he was up to no good. 'Ma and pa' Cullen was okay but trying to much to be like parent to Bella and I. I had bring them down a notch.

I really couldn't wait till I could kick their asses out of my house. Well Peter and Jasper's but mine too. The more they stayed, the more angrier I got. And I was sure to kill someone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper's pov** :

Alistair and Garrett were the first ones to show seeing as the were the closest to us. Alistair, well no one really knew a lot about Jim. I had met him about 80 years ago. We were nomads wondering. He had got into a fight and was going to lose his life. I saved him. Garrett well he just appeared out of the blue. Peter and I had gone our separate ways and when I found Garrett, well he found me more like it but anyways he become my companion of sorts. I loved them both like brothers. It was so amazing to see my oldest friends. Though I wish we could see each other outside of fighting.

Garrett and Bella hit it off right away which only pissed off Peter. The Captain in him was in front and ready to tear Garrett a new one. Me and Emmett had a hard time holding him down. And it took Carlisle and Alistair taking Garrett out to relieve the tension. But that only pissed Bella off. They didn't talk for two days.

Eventually Peter apologized to Garrett and Bella for acting out like he did. Bella wasn't going to forgive him right away but Alice told her about a vision she had and Bella went right to Peter and they made up. And let me tell you it was an all night thing.

Caleb, a friend of mine and Peter's from the war, showed up a day later with his mate Crystal. I had only met Crystal once before. That was a long time ago though. She seemed to fit perfectly with Caleb .

After we introduced them to the rest, the girls then decided to go on a shopping trip. And by girls I mean Alice. She was basically dragging the rest out. The boys were left to talk about what's ahead. Peter had not given any information out about the battle. I suspected that was part due to the fact that Bella was his mate. And if he was hiding things, when Bella found out things would not look good for him.

"So Peter what are you hiding. I mean you don't just call in favors unless there is something is really bad." Garrett was on it reading my mind.

"Nothing to worry bout really my gift just knows that there is Maria and a fight with the Volturi. Bella will be able to use her shield to help us. But we all need to fight. And I saw Jasper, me, and Bella taking out the Kings." Well I'll be damned.

"You know that Bella will be pissed if she finds out that you are keeping things from her."

"Yes Jasper I know. But I had planned on telling her with everyone later. You know when the rest of us get here. I mean it's. It not my fault you guys asked me for the information early. Plus we are in the middle of something important so maybe she won't stay mad forever."

I really hope for his sake, he was right. I mean I've seen Bella mad and let me tell you it's not a pretty site.

We talked all afternoon about training. The girls came home late. The couples all went out for a hunt. And after we all went to are rooms to spend time with our mates. It was sometime after I heard Bella start yelling at Peter.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I HAD TO FIND THINGS OUT BY ALICE. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT MARIA AND THE VOLTURI." It was quiet for awhile. Peter probably trying to calm her down. But what I felt of her emotions she wasn't calming down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST GO."

"Bella listen please. Really I wasn't going to tell anybody anything but they insisted I tell them. And I was going to tell you when everyone got here tomorrow."

There was some shuffling across their bedroom floor and the knob being twisted.

"Bella please. Just come back to bed. I will tell you everything. I love you. Please."

"Fine but I swear Peter Whitlock if you keep things from me anymore. I won't hesitate to leave your ass. Pain be damned. I don't like lying and you know that."

"About damn time. You two. We are trying to get it on and you are bringing down my mojo. Geez just make up and get it on so we can enjoy our night." That Emmett he sure has way with words don't he.

They eventually quieted down and started enjoying the night. Thanks in part to me. I project lust in every one. It was a beautiful night.

 **Sorry the chapter was short.**

 **Didn't really have a lot to say in this chapter.**

 **The next will be longer I hope.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Your author,**

 **Candi**


	9. Chapter 9

No ones pov:

It's the like Bella didn't appreciate the help but she hadn't had very many alone times with Peter, her everything. Today though she had enough of battle talk. She was getting her man all alone even if she had to dismember everyone in the house.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." They did. No one wanted the wrath that came when Bella was mad.

GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE. AND DONT COME BACK UNTIL I TEXT OR CALL YOU." And just as quickly as she as she said that they all exited the house.

Bella smiled to herself. She was happy to finally get respect.

Peter knew what was coming so he remained in his spot. Walking toward Bella.

"I love you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you to Pete." She said kissing him passionately.

 ** _( I was going to write in a love scene here but decided to wait.)_**

After many rounds of love making Peter and Bella finally got dressed it was then that peters phone went off.

The id caller saying Alice.

Bella answered.

 ** _~~~~~~~~Phone Call~~~~~~~_**

 _" Bella I know it you listen. You and Peter need to let us come back. I've had a vision and let's just say it's important for us to come back immediately. It's bad Bella."_

 _"As much as I don't want you guys here at the moment I think it's best. I have a off feeling about things."_

 _"Okay we're five minutes out. See you soon."_

 _"Yeah bye."_

 ** _\- end of call -_**

"Pete come on their coming back and Alice has had a vision." Bella says.

He groans.

"Can't the evil pixie bitch leave us alone vision or not I'm tired of her." _Yea you and me both._ Bella thought. _When this was all over the Cullens better get the fuck away from me._ She thought again. She heard their footsteps awhile ago but now could hear the door being opened downstairs. They better be happy that she sorta satisfied.

Pete came in the room and kissed her, grabbing her hand and headed down.

"This had better be important you know my mate and I haven't had time to just be together alone in a long time." Bella loved her man when he was pissed. So sexy.

 _Don't start._ She thought to herself. _You can ravish your mate later._ And no one would stop her then.

"We do know Pete,but Alice had a vision and said it was important that we all heard it together."

"Fine but you have five minutes." Mm sexy. _Damn hold on Bella. Don't lose it know._ She thought to herself. As soon as this meeting was over she'd get her chance.

"As you all you know I have had a vision. What you don't know is that Maria is alive and well. And has some of best fighters coming for us." There were growls around the room. Including bellas. That bitch wouldn't get to her mate or his family. Her family.

"She has a newborn Victoria that she will send ahead of her to spy on us. Even though she's not really sure it's us. But Victoria will tell her that it's us. So far all I see is 20 or so newborns and a few maybe 10 or so experienced fighters. And Maria herself of course."

ALice turned to Jasper and Peter with a sad expression. "She wants to get her old gang back. I'm not sure her hole plan but my guess is that she want to rule both human and the vampire world."

BElla growled "She won't get a chance to get that far. I'll kill her first. No one fucks with my family and friends."BElla felt Izzy taking over.

 **Izzy's pov:**

"You and I both know that that bitch deserves everything that's coming her way."

"Yes Iz I do. Now we must plan. Ali when is all this going down? We have to get practicing again right away. We also have to plan. Strategize. I will not let my family go into battle without some knowledge of what we are going to do."

"Victoria will be sent in a few weeks. Maria will follow days later. I only see us surviving the fight and some glimpses of the fight but nothing more." She pouted by the end.

We spent the rest of the night going over things. Strategizing different scenarios. I was looking forward to kicking Maria's ass. I was also looking forward to the departure of the Cullens. God it was hard to around them. In a few weeks I would be rid of them though. Thank god.

By morning we were ready and decided that we resume fight class immediately. Yay. Not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper's pov:**

The last few days have been hell I mean come on. I love my family but it was stressful to train them. Emmett and Rose were the only ones really putting forth the effort. Bella and Alice hated each other and Esme still hated to hit anyone other than when Bella/izzy forced her to. It was nice to finally be back to Jasper though. At least for a little while.

Today was a day off training. Bella and Peter were preoccupied so went to my library to read. Or at least that what I thought. I heard shouting on the first floor

"YOU FUCKING PIXIE ASS BITCH. THIS IS MY HOUSE. WHAT I DO ISNT YOUR BUSINESS. IF YOU CANT KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES AND BURN THEM."

Oh shit Izzy was at again. And not one was trying to stop her not even Carlisle. Guess I better go stop it before Alice turned to ash. At least for Esme's sake.

"If you would stay off homely broke back mountain here maybe we could actually stuff accomplished."

Fuck. Sorry Alice can't save you now.

"Did you just call my mate a gay cowboy?"

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She said that too calm. Alice was going to die.

"Yes I did. Edward should have drank you dry. And been done with it. Also didn't you know Jasper and peter have been fucking for years. Once a upon a time they asked me to join them. Although I'm partial to Jasper, Peter wasn't to bad. You got my sloppy seconds."

Before anyone had time to react Bella had Alice in pieces. I loved Alice but we were falling apart and she was using anything to get revenge on me. And now Peter was used for her game.

After Alice was torn apart we bagged her up. This was not the day I had planned for myself. And Peter and I both knew that we would need to calm Bella down the only way we knew how. Her best was out and this wasn't going to be pretty.

 **Peter's pov:**

Not that I cared Alice outed me and Jasper, it just was the fact that she did it to hurt Bella. My sweet loving sexy Bella.

After we pulled her away from Alice we went to mine and Jasper's secret room. Here we would tell her everything that she wanted to know. I wasn't sure if she would even talk to me but we had to give it a try.

After closing the sound proof door to the sound proof room I showed her how much I loved her and then feed her. Then we began the tale of our sexual experiences. She was mad we hid it from her and even madder about Alice but I promised her my eyes were only for her. And we agreed that Jasper could join us in bed at least until his mate was found.

Nothing was the same after that really. Carlisle and Esme left with Alice the next day. Saying they could not help us any longer and Edward only stayed to be around Bella I think.

 _Hey fucker if you are listening stay the hell away from my woman. She is mine. I'll kill you without thought if you try anything._

About a week later the Volturi send word that they have been keeping an eye on things and would be sending a few guards to 'help' us. The battle was ragging on.

 **-/-**

 **Sorry so short**


	11. Chapter 11

**Peter's pov:**

Now that the pussy push overs were gone we were going to get down to business.

It also helped because Bella was not so angry all the time. Score for me.

Today we were waiting on the guards. Alec Jane and Demetri . Felix would arrive later seeing as he was already on a mission.

To be honest hated the lot. But anything that I could do to make it to where my love and maker doesn't suffer, well that's what I'd do.

When I heard movement I tried to put Bella behind me, but of course she wasn't having none of that. Seizing as she was an equal.

It didn't take long for the guard to come threw the trees.

"No need to worry. We all play for the same time for awhile. Though, remember that Aro is king and will judge anything he wants."

We all growl at Jane. Although she is useful, she worse than the blonde Barbie Emmett calls a mate. Bitch is to light of a work. Crazy. Yes. Craves to use her gift with out permission. Yes.

"Calm Jane. Master Aro would have your head if you didn't obey. We are they good guys until the mess is dealt with. Go call Master and tell him that we have arrived. Give him an update. And tell him we will update as much as we can. Alec, go hunt. Seatle was not to far and no innocent Alec. I'm going to stay here and get caught up. Now go"

I was rather impressed at how Demetri controlled the situation.

All I knew was that he was good at tracking and that is it. Not much is known about any of the guard apart from Jane and Alec. He would have made a good solider. And will come in handy when we are fighting.

We spend the better part of the day going over what needs to happen. Though there was a lot of gifts no one really knew how to fight without them.

Bella was so not liking Jane. And after Jane tried using her gifts on us we band her from training. At least away from Bella.

"Stupid cunt bitch. Thinks she just use her power whenever." Bella had said the last time Jane used her power on us and took us all down. It was like she was Cauis.

The Volturi liked to test us at every chance they get so it wouldn't surprise me if the kings told her to do something to fuck with us.

I knew the battle was coming sooner than later. My knower going off like crazy. Information overload. So over they next few weeks we were training day and night.

Demetri was fast and strong fighter but did show arrogance in the beginning. Which of course the Major helped with. Can't really use tracking in a battle were all party's present. Alec like his sis would use his gift pretty much whenever. It would piss us all off. He hated to lose. But after a week of training realized that your only ad strong as your gift. So he agreed to do it our way. He is still very weak without his gift but he managed to kill a few time. Jane however loves using her gift. And does it to piss us off. Just so she can keep using it. I wanna burn her so much. Felix arrived a day ago and like Emmett his strength is his major go to. Though the training the Volturi gave him does help; he still is weak when going up against major heavy hitters.

I'll be glad when this shit is over. I miss my mate. And i know she misses me. Battle always comes first lately and I just want to hold her and make love to her. Damn guard for intruding in our home.

When this is over I swear my mate and I are going some place nice and not coming back for months.

 **Sorry so short**

 **Your author**

 **Candi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's pov:**

Over the last couple of days Peter has withdrawn himself from the group. Though no one can blame him. We were over ran with idiots after all.

Though he still talk with Jasper and I, every one else didn't matter. I knew his gift had been giving him information but not much else. He would just say it wasn't time yet.

It was however weighing heavily on him. And I would have to talk to him about later in our room.

"Listen up you fucking idiots. You are in our home. So please stop being loud. If you want to wrestle go the fuck out side. No using your power inside our house." Oh shit the Major is getting pissed. I walk int the living room.

When I get there I find two lamps broken and a dent in the wall with the major hold Jane up by her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY LIVING ROOM?" Forget going outside. I was pissed and someone was going to pay. Everyone looked at me then. Scared out their mind. As well they should.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHO DID IT. I WANT YOU ALL TO CLEAN IT UP. AND IT BETTER BE FIXED BY THE TIME I GET DONE WITH MY SHOWER OR SOMEONES LOOSING THEIR HEADS." With that I walk out going to our room. Peter was laying on the bed deep in thought.

"Oh baby what's wrong? You have been acting so not yourself lately. Please tell me what's going on. I love you. I'm always going to be there for you." I went to the bed laying down by him taking me in my arms.

"All I can say write now is that Maria will be here in two days. She isn't coming alone either. We are up against her and her army. We will win but at a price and Maria almost kills you while we are busy. The only thing that saves you is Jazz and Demetri attack her from the back to get her off of you. Your head will be fine but you have no right arm and no left leg. I've been worried that I might loose you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Pete babe. I'll be fine and when it's all over we will be together forever. You won't loose me. And let's just tell them what you've been told. That way. We can be on Guard. We will talk with everyone when I grow out the shower okay." He just nodded and walk in get in the shower.

 **Two days later...**

 **Peters pov:**

After the conversation we all had we into planning. Everyone was pumped for the upcoming fight. Though we were outnumbered the odds where in our favor. And I would do anything to keep my family alive. And the Guards have become like family over the last few days. Though I hate to admit it

"Maria is on the move. Be ready." We all went out and got into formation.

"Hola Major, Captain." Bella growled and Maria just laughed hard.

"Don't worry _girl,_ you will meet your end soon. And I will get back what belongs to me. Victoria may be scared but I'm not. And I will make sure that you will suffer before you die." Now it was my turn to growl.

"Stop all the talking Maria just do what you came to do and get it over with. Or are you scared that the Major and I will kill you were you stand." She growled and told the newborns to attack.

And as I thought we were going to win. We were fighting and killing the newborns right and left.

Than when I heard Bella taunting Maria.

"Maria Maria Maria...have you come to die..." Maria attacked her and the battle was on. I motioned for Jasper and Demetri to attack from the back. And the rest of us would take care of the newborns.

They did as they where told but not before Bella screamed out in pain.

"Go to her Peter we have dealt with newborns before. We got it. Go to your girl. And kill that evil bitch." I didn't even look back I went to her side.

"Oh god Bella hold on I'll get your arm back on."

"Pete I know you want to take care of your mate right now but we need to end this now."

I knew jazz was right so turned toward them and Maria and took her head.

After everything was over we burned the bodies and returned home. Bella and I retired to our room after getting her better. I needed my mate and tonight I was going to have her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV:**

Over the last fifty years a lot has happened. I'll start with my best friend Jasper. After all the problems with his makers and the newborns and Victoria, he decided he needed to be away from people. He called us one very few months to let us know he was fine. When he left us I had made him promise that. May have scared him a little.

When he called to let us know that he was back with the pixie hor, I was furious. And I refused to talk to him. In my opinion it was the stupidest move. By then again I guess when a guy gets lonely any ass will do. We didn't talk for 5 years. But I missed my major and needed him in life. So one afternoon after hunting, I bit the bullet and called him. Dry sobbing. We forgave each other and he promised not to mention the pixie hor.

I was ecstatic to find out that he has recently left the bitch and found his mate among the Volturi guard. And as long as he was happy then I would be to. But I did worn her that if she fucks with my family I'd fuck her up. Of course she was scared shitless from what Jasper said. But he plans to visit soon. So we shall meet and see.

The Cullens well last I hear the were over seas. Not that I care much the annoy the hell out of me. But Jasper nevertheless kept us updated. All I know is that Edward tried staying with the bitch of a pixie hor and even she didn't want him. I laughed my ass off.

As for Peter and I well, we are going strong. A few years back while we were hunting we came across some teenage violence. The kids were rapping and beating on two younger ones. So I did what I need to and killed the mother fuckers who were harming the innocent children. Peter was pissed at first but he came around and we ended up adopting the two kids. Jackson and Molly.

They become official Whitlock's on their eighteenth birthdays. And have traveled the world with us. I love them so much. They moved out about six months ago to go to college. They changed their diets and off to college they went. I am a proud momma.

Today we were going to all meet up. They had found their mates in a few humans and wanted us to meet them. All I had to now was wrangle my cowboy.

 _"Peter Whitlock you better get a fucking move on."_

 _"Hold your horses woman I'm coming."_ Yeah I bet your wondering why I let Peter yell at me like that. And that's simple I'm in love. And over the years I have calmed down enough.

 _"I'm giving you seconds to be dressed and in the car or I'm leaving with out you and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. This meeting is important to our family. If we are getting new Whitlock's I need to make sure the are worthy. You can't tell me you are a bit curious gift or no gift."_

 _"I'm coming. Geez woman. Don't worry so damn much things will go fine."_ He was coming down the stairs looking so good. I couldn't help but drink him in. Even after all these years he still was my everything.

Life was looking bright and for the first time fifty years I was sure that my family and loved ones were going to be all right.

 **-the end-**

 **Sorry so short.**

 **I want to thank you all for reading my stories.**

 **It fills my heart to know that you all love what you read.**

 **The future of my writing is slow and steady.**

 **Your author**

 **Candi**


End file.
